Facing Bedtime Alone Again
by elsiecarson
Summary: Marie has gone to bed alone again. When she wakes up at 1:00 in the morning and Frank still hasn't come to bed she takes drastic measures. Does Frank decide to change his ways?
1. Drastic Measures

Marie lays in bed alone, again. Frank has fallen asleep on the sofa for the fourth night in a row. She doesn't expect a lot from Frank, but she does want to be intimate with him once in a while. Normally he is intimate with her twice a week. He doesn't seem to want her any more. Marie gets frustrated and angry. She climbs out of bed and pulls her nightgown off and then goes into the living room. She straddles Frank's lap and hopes that he will wake up. Sure enough Frank's eyes snap open at the feeling of Marie's weight on his legs. "Marie, what the hell?" Frank asks the panic evident in his voice.

"Come and make love to me Frank. That bed is big and cold all by myself." Marie says rubbing herself against Frank's groin.

"You never initiate sex, Marie. What's going on?" Frank asks suspiciously. Normally he has to make a concerted effort to get Marie to have sex with him. He reaches up and fondles Marie's boobs. He loves her boobs.

"I'm lonely. You've fallen asleep watching TV for four nights now. We're usually more active in the bedroom than this. I don't like being in bed by myself. Are you alright Frank? You don't normally stay out here this long unless we're arguing about something." Marie is concerned about her husband.

"I've just been really tired recently. Let's go to bed. I'm sorry I had you so worried. I thought you'd be asleep for ages by now." Frank lifts his wife off his lap and sets her on her feet. He stands up and follow her upstairs watching her ass jiggle just in front of him.

"Well, I don't sleep when you're not next to me. Please come to bed. I'm tired because I haven't been sleeping since you haven't been in bed on time once this week." Marie requests of her husband.

"Are you going to sleep with nothing on or are you putting your nightgown back on?" Frank asks as he climbs into bed on his side.

"I think I'll put my nightgown back on it's cold outside and the cold is seeping in." Marie says as she slips her nightgown back on and hops into bed.

"Come here and have a cuddle and you'll get warmer quite quickly I'm sure." Frank wraps one arm around Marie's waist and pulls her against his chest.

"Oh Frank, you are being romantic tonight. You are very warm and toasty. Do you want me to put some socks on?" Marie asks as she turns slightly towards Frank.

"I don't mind your cold feet really. Just cuddle closer and we'll both keep warm. We won't even have to put another blanket on the bed." Frank says gently.

"Frank, you're never so considerate. I'm quite glad you've been so sweet because you've been so out of touch with me recently." Marie smiles into her pillow as she begins to fall asleep.


	2. Conversation in Bed

Marie is very comfortable in Frank's arms, though this is not normally the case, and Frank doesn't normally hold her all night anyway. Marie cuddles closer to Frank as the temperature drops further. Frank climbs out of bed once to go to the bathroom and quickly jumps back into bed next to Marie to stay warm. Marie is a cosy bed companion overall and she keeps him very warm. She cuddles back against him when he gets back into bed. Marie is very still when she sleeps, but Frank tends to move more often. Marie wakes up suddenly when Frank's leg comes crashing down over her thighs. She's about to push his leg off, but she finds she quite likes the pressure of him. At least he's actually touching her for once. His hand has also moved since he fell asleep when he came back from the bathroom. His hand now is covering Marie right breast. Marie falls back to sleep.

Marie wakes up slowly and is surprised to find that Frank still has his arm and leg around her. Normally he's rolled over away from her on his own. She rolls over and faces Frank. She gently touches Frank's chest with her red manicured fingernails. Frank suddenly wakes up when he feels Marie's touch. "What are you up to?"

"You were so considerate and romantic last night Frank. I didn't mean to wake you, but I just felt like I had to touch you. Go back to sleep if you like." Marie smiles up at Frank.

"I don't think I'll go back to sleep now. Give me a kiss while you're in a loving mood." Frank requests of his wife. He likes being amorous with her when she's willing. She can be very flirtatious.

Marie stretches up and slowly kisses Frank. He's quite happy that she's not wearing her usual bright red lipstick. Her usual lipstick leaves a terrible stain that his sons always talk about. Marie wraps one arm around Frank's shoulder as he continues to kiss her and deepens the kiss carefully. He doesn't want to rush her. Despite his age he has one leg practically wrapped around Marie's waist. Frank prefers slow kisses to Marie's usual quick pecks and kisses. She has quite good kissing skills and has since she was quite young. Marie quickly unbuttons Frank's pyjama top and allows Frank to unbutton her nightie at the top. He gently pushes his hand into Marie's cleavage and begins to massage her gently. He lowers his tongue to her breasts. Marie digs her fingernails gently into Frank's scalp when he swirls his tongue around her nipples. Frank smiles into Marie's chest. He can always tell when he's getting to her. He hopes that no one will notice the fingernail marks in his scalp today, they'd be awfully difficult to explain. It was so much easier to hide them when he had hair. "Ow! Marie, your nails are really sharp when they dig in my scalp!" Frank yelps as he pulls away from Marie's chest for a moment.

Marie smiles gently into Frank's chest. "Sorry about that. You do really know how to make me feel fabulous though. I can't believe we're doing this twice in less than 12 hours. We're not usually this active. It's nice actually. This gives me a good feeling. It makes me feel very positive about our future, even if I'm not sure it will last. We seem to get to this point every once in a while and then as soon as it comes it's gone again. I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"I'm not sure that we can control how our relationship changes all the time Marie. I think we just fall back into habits naturally. It's hard to really change. We both know how set in our ways we are. That doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means that I am terribly difficult to deal with. It also means I frustrate you to no end. We're meant to be together, it just took us a long time to come to that realization. It even took us a one year break to figure out where we needed to be. You're not really as bad as I make it seem like you are." Frank sighs.

"You're not as bad as I say you are either Frank. We know each other so well we don't even have to talk anymore, which is something I complain about all the time, but the truth is it's good that we don't have to talk everything out. We'd both go crazy if we had to talk everything out and I like that we know each other well enough to not have to talk about everything. I hated that we didn't talk when we were younger, but now it doesn't matter so much. It mostly doesn't matter so much now because I know your opinion on so many things." Marie admits.


End file.
